


The Bad Boys' Ballet Dancer

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, ballet dancer niall, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who wanted a dancer, bad boy au.</p><p>Niall’s a ballet dancer, and Harry is the bad boy that’s in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Boys' Ballet Dancer

Harry is pretty sure he’s been in love with Niall Horan since the first moment he laid eyes on him. Niall’s a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed goddess. He’s a ballet dancer, and a bloody good at that. He has this boisterous laugh that makes you want to laugh along with him, even if you aren’t sure why he’s laughing. He loves everyone, everyone except Harry Styles. Harry’s not really sure why Niall doesn’t like him, but he is sure that it hurts like hell. Harry isn’t exactly sure why Niall doesn’t like him, but he’s pretty sure it might have something to do with his reputation. Harry has that ‘bad boy’ aura about him that makes everyone simultaneously love him, and hate him. Well, Niall only hates him. Harry isn’t exactly a bad boy per say, he just really likes tattoos, skinny jeans, and leather jackets. He doesn’t do drugs, and only drinks on occasion. He doesn’t even smoke. Well, he has before, but that was time. He was drunk, and it was a mistake. It’s not like he’s a player either. He’s a plenty of boyfriends, some girlfriends even, but that was before he figured out he preferred dick. But, he’s never treated any of them badly. The problem is, though, that everyone clings to him. He’s good looking, charming, and has these fucking dimples that could make even the straightest guy drop to their knees. But even still, it makes it seem like he’s a player, even if he’s not. It sucks, but there’s not much he can do about it.  
Niall is the best ballet dancer in the school, probably even the entire city of New York. That’s what had originally drawn Harry to him. He had just gotten out of the gym and he had to pass through where the ballet dancers were practicing to get out. He usually waited until they were done so he wouldn’t have to walk through them, but instead of it being empty, Niall was there practicing, by himself. Harry had been mesmerized. The way he moved was so elegant and beautiful, it almost made Harry jealous that he couldn’t do that himself. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring so long until Niall stopped in the middle of the studio and cleared his throat rather loudly.  
“T’s not polite ta stare ya know.”  
Harry snapped out of his stupor.  
“What?”  
Niall raised his eyebrow.  
“You were staring.”  
“Oh. Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare, um, you’re just really good.”  
“Thanks.”  
Niall said with an eye roll. And, what the fuck was that for?  
“You know, when someone compliments you, you’re not supposed to roll your eyes.”  
Niall scoffed.  
“I know your game styles, and it’s not happening.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about ‘Mr. Bad Boy’.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me. I know all about your reputation, and I’m not falling for it.”  
“Who says I was trying to do anything?”  
“Whether you were or not, the way you were drooling pretty much gave it away, and I’m not interested.”  
“Well that’s a bit rude, don’t ya think?”  
“I don’t need to be one of your escapades Styles, I’m better than that.”  
And ouch, that hurt.  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“I know enough.”  
“You know, you’re judging me without even knowing me, I thought you were better than that Horan. Guess I was wrong.”  
Harry didn’t let Niall answer him; instead he walked out the gym doors, making sure to slam them. Niall didn’t even care.  
That had been in their freshman year of uni, now they’re seniors, and Harry still isn’t over him. Normally Harry would have been over it the minute Niall dissed him. But, Niall was addicting, even if he did hate Harry. It’s not like he could ignore his existence, they had half of their damn classes together. Now Harry just admires from afar. He’s not giving up hope. He constantly gives him compliments, even though Niall dismisses all of them with an eye roll. It’s taking a toll on his ego. He knows he’s attractive, and he knows for a fact that Niall’s into blokes. He’s had boyfriends; half of them have been total dicks, so Harry doesn’t understand why he won’t just give him a chance. He knows it’s not because Niall doesn’t find him attractive, because he overheard him talking to a few of his friends. Niall had said that Harry was certainly not lacking in the looks department, but he simply wasn’t interested. That had given Harry a little hope, and he was determined to get Niall to go on a date with him, at least once. He had tried again and again, but he hadn’t had any luck.  
It’s nearing the spring time, and Harry has told himself that he needs to convince Niall to go out with him. Because after graduation, he’s not sure if he’s ever see him again. It’s after his last class that day, when he runs into Niall, in the gym of all places. What are the odds? Niall is practicing alone again, and Harry has just finished his work out session. He takes a seat in one of the chairs in the studio and patiently waits for Niall to finish. Niall notices him, but doesn’t say anything until after he’s finished. Niall turns off the small boom box in the corner of the studio and huffs when Harry starts to clap.  
“What do you want Styles.”  
“You know what I want Horan.”  
“No.”  
“Why? Give me one good reason that you won’t go out on a date with me? And don’t give me the bullshit that you don’t find me attractive or that you’re not into blokes, because I know that’s not true.”  
“You’re not worth my time.”  
And, that really, really hurts.  
“What?”  
Harry barely whispers, and he knows he has tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t care.  
Niall looks up with confusion written on his face, because is Harry crying? More importantly, why is he crying?  
“Why are you crying Harry?”  
“Because I’ve been trying to get you to go out with me for I don’t know how long Niall, and I don’t understand why you won’t!”  
He knows he probably shouldn’t yell, but he’s hurt, and he doesn’t think Niall will listen to him any other way.  
“Because I don’t want to be someone you fuck and dump Harry! That’s why! Are you happy now!?”  
“No! Do you honestly think I would have kept trying if I just wanted to fuck you!? For Christ sake Niall! I’m in love with you, and because you hear fucking rumors about me, you’ve said no to even giving me a chance. You don’t even know me! Do you know how bad that hurts? That the person I love doesn’t give two shits about me because he hasn’t even tried to get to know me? That he’s just based his answer off of stupid rumors that aren’t even true? Do you Niall? Do you know how bad that kills me?”  
Harry hadn’t meant for all of that to come out, but it’s too late now. Because now Niall has his mouth hung open in shock.  
“You, you’re in love with me?”  
“I have been since the first time I saw you.”  
“I, I didn’t know.”  
“You wouldn’t give me a chance, how could you?”  
They’re whispering now. It doesn’t make much sense since they’re the only two in the studio, but it feels like they shouldn’t speak louder. Like it would ruin the moment.  
“I’m so sorry Harry. My friends, they kept tellin’ me I should jus’ give you a chance, but I didn’t listen to them. I just, I didn’t want to get my heart broken. Not by you at least, because, I don’t know if I’d be able to get over that.”  
Harry takes a few steps closer, until he’s face to face with Niall. He gently cups face in his hands and looks him in his eyes.  
“I would never, ever, break your heart Niall.”  
He rests his forehead against Nialls.  
“Never?”  
“Never.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Harry leans in then, sees Niall leaning in as well, but stops right before their lips touch.  
“Can I kiss you now?”  
It’s barely above a whisper, but he wants to make sure.  
“Yeah, you can kiss me now.”  
Then their lips touch softly, and it’s even better than Harry could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my tumblr http://toystoran.tumblr.com/


End file.
